Last Thoughts
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: Ich hab mich gefragt, was wohl Auron Gedanken sind, in der Nacht bevor sie gegen Sin kämpfen...


Hallo Leute!! Ich melde mich mal wieder, diesmal mit einer FF 10 story ^-^. Ich habe mich mal gefragt was Auron in der letzten Nacht denkt. Tja, und daraus ist dann diese ff entstanden. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Widmung:  
  
Meinen Freundinnen Inu-chan und RayRay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Thoughts  
  
Unruhig warf sich Auron auf dem Bett umher. Woher diese Unruhe kam? ... Morgen würden sie gegen Sin kämpfen. Sie würden das Leben der Menschen auf Spira von diesem Kampf abhängig machen. ... Aber er war sich sicher das sie gewinnen würden. Sehr sicher sogar. Man konnte es zwar nirgens in seinen Augen ablesen, doch er war erleichtert. Erleichtert darüber das morgen alles vorbei sein würde. Doch nicht nur für ihn ...Auch für Tidus und Yuna. Diese beiden würden sich morgen trennen müssen, da Tidus nicht in diese Welt gehörte... er war nur ein Traum... so wie Jekkt. Als Auron daran zurück dachte was sie, Braska, Jekkt und er, alles für Spaß gehabt hatten, musste er schmunzeln. Ja, Jekkt war die Stimmungskanone ihrer kleinen Truppe gewesen. Er hatte andauernd Witze gerissen und die Stimmung wieder hoch gebracht, egal wie schlecht es für sie ausgesehen hatte. Und Braska... Auron brach bei diesem Gedanken ab. Es brachte zu viele traurige Erinnerungen. Sein lächelndes Gesicht, seine leuchtenden Augen... und seine letzte Beschwörung. Das letzte Mal das er Braska gesehen hatte, war bei der Stillen Ebene gewesen. Als er die 'Hohe Beschwörung' ausgesprochen hatte. Danach war alles eine Zeitlang weiß gewesen. Er hatte damals keinen Schmerz gespürt, als [Sin] oder Jekkt, je nachdem, ihn umgebracht hatte. Ab da waren seine Erinnerungen nur noch verschwommen, doch an eines konnte er sich Erinnern: An das Versprechen das er Jekkt gegeben hatte. Das Versprechen, auf Tidus aufzupassen. Über ihn zu wachen. ...Und ihn nach Spira zu bringen. Genau das hatte er getan. Er hatte ihn nach Spira gebracht, damit Tidus das grausame Schicksal der Media beenden würde. Und das würden sie morgen tun.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich Auron auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er würde nicht schlafen können. Er stieg aus dem Bett und verließ sein Zimmer und ging Richtung Außendeck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draußen angekommen lehnte er sich leicht an das Geländer. Die kühle Nachtluft wehte ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Er dachte an alle, mit denen er gereist war und die er getroffen hatte. Erstmal war da Tidus. Tidus hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr viel verändert. Er war erwachsener geworden. Er hatte Lebenserfahrungen gesammelt. Dann war da Yuna, Braskas Tochter. Sie erinnernte Auron soviel an ihren Vater. Der gleiche unnachgibige Blick. Die Selbe Art nicht aufzugeben. All das erinnerte ihn so sehr an Braska. Da gab es noch Kimahri, den stolzen Ronso. Kimahri würde Yuna mit seinem Leben beschützen, das stand fest. Lulu war auch eine interessante Person. Auch sie würde Yuna bis zuletzt beschützen. Außerdem hatte sie ja noch Wakka, bei dem sie nicht einsehen wollte, dass sie ihn liebte. Und wenn wir schonmal beim Thema Wakka waren, konnte auch Auron gleich ein paar Gedanken dem Hitzigen Rotschopf widmen. Wie auch Kimahri und Lulu würde er Yuna bis zu seinem Ende beschützen. Aber auch nicht nur Yuna, sondern auch Lulu. Bei den beiden war klar, dass sie starke Gefühle für einander hatten. Und zu guterletzt Rikku, die quirrlige Al-Bhed und Cousine von Yuna. Die Stimmungskanone seiner jetzigen Reisetruppe. Das Mädchen hatte die selben Eigenschaften wie Jekkt, jedoch wusste sie was wichtig war... und was ein Medium war. Auron grinste bei der Erinnerung, als sich Tidus den Sphöroiden angeschaut hatte. Der Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Tidus ihn danach angeschaut hatte, während die anderen grinsend und kichernd im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, war göttlich gewesen. Es war eine schöne, doch zugleich traurige Reise mit den anderen gewesen. "Morgen endet alles..." seufzte Auron und stieß sich vom Geländer ab. /Die Feier werde ich wohl nicht miterleben können... Doch was soll´s? Es wird Frieden herrschen, und das für immer!/ Das sind doch Braskas und Jekkts Wünsche gewesen, oder nicht? Was machte es da schon aus, dass er gehen müsste. Damit er endlich seine Ruhe hatte, würde er sogar nochmal sterben. ...Und um die Wünsche seiner früheren Reisegefährten zu erfüllen würde er alles tun! Mit diesen Gedanken ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich auf die letzte Schlacht vorzubereiten.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tja. das war´s schon! Ich weiss es ist kurz, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie auch gefallen.!  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
Liebchen (und ihr momentan schlafender Yami ^-^´´) 


End file.
